


Third Trumpet

by Jevil_Joss



Series: The Fall of the Lobotomy Corporation [8]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Abnormality Spoilers, Lobotomy Corporation Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Endgame. Now or never, heroism will shine.





	Third Trumpet

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains spoilers for White Night, Plague Doctor, Red Riding Hooded Mercenary, Queen of Hatred, and all related Abnormalities.  
> This work has words at the end that contain HEAVY spoilers for day 46 of Lobotomy Corporation. If you have not reached day 46, you will receive MASSIVE SPOILERS.  
> Also, this fanfic is not complete.

Dexter rushed Micaela, intent on killing her. He rolled under the missile she fired, and jabbed at her chest. To his surprise, she swung the bazooka down and rammed it into him. His armor protected him somewhat, but the attack still hurt, and he was still stunned. Luckily, not too stunned to roll away as she attempted to stomp his face into the ground. 

None of the equipment being used was high-end stuff. Most of the equipment they battled with was Teth. However, this didn't really matter for Dexter--his sword dealt Pale damage, and only a few select armors could resist Pale damage. Fourth Match Flame couldn't withstand his assault. If he could get one attack in--

As usual, he spent too much time fantasizing and not enough fighting. He brought up his sword in time to parry Micaela, who was actually trying to beat him to death with it. She'd realized that, after her first attack missed, the missile launcher was just too slow to keep up with Dexter. Dexter held his ground, holding the sword against the bazooka. Micaela attempted to ram her head into his, but he rotated his head so she rammed her face onto the top of his head. She bloodied her own nose, and he took her moment of surprise to slam his knee into her stomach. She grunted, and he threw her backwards with a kick. 

He cracked his neck. "Ow." Micaela rose, pulling up the launcher. "You pack a punch."

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he quickly realized he'd forgotten about the person who actually tried to punch him. He ducked beneath Mei's swing, but she side kicked him. Dexter was fast, but not the most durable of people, and as he was hurled into a robotic husk, he quickly realized the dilemma he was facing. 

Mei and Micaela shared a look. Mei smiled. Micaela, for once, returned the gesture. Dexter stepped back, sword at the ready. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Depends on how early you plan on giving up," Mei replied. "I don't like getting stabbed, yet I'm perfectly willing to knock a few of your teeth out."

Micaela reloaded the bazooka. Dexter closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and breathed out slowly. When he opened his eyes again, they had turned red, and he had begun glowing red. "Is this your answer?"

"Good enough," Micaela grinned, then the battle began. 

Unfortunately, the Regenerator appeared to not be working. It did not appear that Maxwell cared. "So, she was close to this Dexter fellow?" the Knight asked, sword held high as Maxwell gave a cry of berserker fury and attacked Apocalypse Bird viciously. 

"Dating him," Justin replied. 

"Honestly, he was always kind of an asshole," Devona commented from behind the pillar. 

"We need more people here," Justin wiped his brow. His hand came away bloody. "At this point, if that Pale attack his me, I'm dead. I've done all I could to avoid the lantern-thing it does, but I'm getting slower..."

"I'm...really not doing much better." The Magical Girl had a large cut running down the side of her face, and one of her arms was held limply by her side. "What other people are there who could help?"

"Morrigan's not quite defensive enough for this," Justin commented. Maxwell landed on the ground next to him, bleeding profusely. Her blindfold had come off, and he now saw why she wore it: her eyes were filled with <redacted>. That, and now one of her eyes appeared to be missing. 

"That's disgusting," Maurice commented, pointing her sword at the Bird. It stalked around them, crying out in righteous indignation. "Oh, and we only have so long before it realizes how weak I've gotten."

"Bella and Archer found an Egg in the Welfare Team," X said over the coms. "But Noah's dead."

"Scarecrow?" Maxwell coughed up blood. 

"...No. Something...unforeseen. Speaking of which..." The radio crackled. "It looks like...Yumi's coming over? But...now she has _wings_."

A look was shared between Maxwell and Justin. 

"I'm out of Bullets," X added. "And since Dexter sabotaged the Regenerators as well, damage dealt is damage dealt."

"But since when does Yumi have wings?"

The radio crackled again. "I know how. Trust me, I'd rather deal with Apocalypse Bird than what I think's coming soon."

"What could be worse than this abomination?" Rabbit asked. She and her men had rejoined the fight, and had been peppering the Bird with gunfire. Unfortunately, until the last Egg was destroyed...

"Egg down in Information Team," a familiar, nasal voice said. Gonzales. That just left the one in Welfare...

Apocalypse Bird charged. Just as it reached the defenders, it stopped short, its teeth gnashing empty air. It turned around, every eye on its face and wing turning to the same source. Yumi grabbed Apocalypse Bird by what Justin guessed to be its tail. She gave it a firm yank, and the creature was hurled backwards. Maurice tagged in, slashing it across the face. Yumi gave a salute, then stumbled, a white, scaled wing flapping. On the other side of the back was a black wing covered in yellow eyes. "I'm okay," she said. "Honestly, this thing isn't the worst thing I've seen." She looked down a hallway as the lights crackled. Apocalypse Bird stomped forward. Yumi turned to the Bird. "They wanted to defend the forest, but in the end, they were the very thing that destroyed it."

"Huh?" Justin looked at the Knight. 

The Knight frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Turns out, there's a really nice Abnormality down in the basement." Yumi looked up at the Bird, as it screeched and spat in her face. "He told me its story." She patted the bird on the beak. "Poor thing."


End file.
